To Ronnie Anne,My Girlfriend
by DCMarvelfan2019
Summary: Lincoln sends a letter to Ronnie Anne, explaining his feelings to her in a letter but what happens when she reads it and what will her reaction be?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Loud House**

the show belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino. This is merely a fanfic story i came up with to write.

 _Here we see a white haired boy walking outside his home with letter and it says its addressed to..._

"Hey I got this here Narrator guy, ok?"

 _okay_ go on ahead.

"Thanks, anyway i decided to send a letter to Ronnie Anne my.. friend."

 _Don't you mean your girlfriend?_

"She's not my girlfriend!"

 _Yeah sure_

"Anyway I decided to send her a letter because I miss her and I feel like I should tell her how I feel in a letter rather than in person since she's living with her extended family."

 _Awww how cute_

"Oh who asked you?"

 _Sorry just expressing how I felt with that perticular scene in front of me_

"It's all right anyway the letter i'm sending to Ronnie Ann will explain how I feel about her, hopefully she gets it before her cousins or Bobby

otherwise she'll be embarrassed.

 _Yeah hopefully it goes well_

"Me too narrator guy."

 _Meanwhile at the CasaGrande househhold_ _We see a young brown skinned girl wearing her traditional purple hoodie and dark pants,she walks to her door only for her to see a envelope sent just for..._

"Hey who are you?"

 _Oh i'm the narrator just telling the readers what your about to do_

"oh ok but could I tell them what i'm doing instead?"

 _Yes Ma'am_

"Thanks anyway, I got this letter from Lincoln wonder why he sent it to me?"

 _Maybe because he misses you?_

Ronnie Anne Blushes "shut up"

 _Ooh Struck a nerve did I?_

"If only you were real and not in my head i'd give you a knuckle sandwich"

 _*gulp* I'll be quiet now_

"thank you, now lets see what you sent me lame-o."

 _Before she could even open her letter she heard a noise in the other room._ _she took it as a sign to get out and go to her room._

"Ok now lets see what you sent me".

 **and that's chapter 1 for this story and yes i'm a huge lincolnXRonnie Anne ship fan. I decided to write this because there are hardly any fics with these two. review and favorite for more and don't be shy to pm me ideas for this story, any help would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As I said before, I don't own **The Loud House**.

 _Ronnie Anne is in her room with the letter in her hand and is a little nervous._

"I'm not nervous!"

 _Then why are you sweating?_

"I'm getting a little irritated with your side comments narrator guy!"

 _Alright I'll be quiet_

"Thank you, ok let's see what Lincoln sent me."

 _She was about to open her letter when a knock came from her door and a voice she knew to well said..._

"Nie Nie it's Bobby, can I come in?"

 _Ronnie Anne was about to say no but decided to let him in anyway_

"Come In and close the door"

 _Bobby closed the door and he then asked her a question._

"Why did you run to your room with a letter in your hand?"

 _Ronnie Anne frozed up and she didn't answer untill she came with a question of her own._

"You saw me going through the mail?"

"You didn't answer my question."

 _You have to tell him Ronnie Anne otherwise he'll keep badgering you_

"Fine, I got this letter from lincoln and I didn't want anybody finding out."

 _Bobby smiles at her and asks..._

"Were you going to read it?"

"I was until you knocked on my door!"

"Ok I'm sorry for knocking."

 _He was about to leave when.._

"Wait Bobby, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

 _Bobby smiled and hugged his sister, she shoves him off and says..._

Okay, okay stop hugging me!"

 _He lets her go and walks out of his sisters room. She gets the letter from the envelope and begins to read it_...

 _Dear Ronnie Anne, I'm writing you this letter because your my girlfriend. Things around here in royal woods isn't the same without you, i still go to the arcade after school everyday, I try playing by myself but it's not the same. I miss hanging out with you and talking with you. I hope that someday we get to hang out again so we could make new memories together. There's something I've been meaning to tell you I felt that writing to you would be the best way to tell how I feel about you, I know you don't like to hear me talking all mushy but hopefully you'll love what i'll say. Ronnie Anne I love you, I want us to make this relationship work and I don't want to lose you and i know you don't want to lose me either. Everytime i think about you i get butterflies in my stomach and i dream that someday we could be more than a couple. Well that's all I had to say hopefully you either video chat me or send me a letter, it's up to you ya know I'll think of you Ronnie Anne now and forever. Your Boyfriend,_

 _Lincoln Loud._

 _Ronnie Anne couldn't say anything except..._

"Lincoln Loud, I love you too."she said while letting out small tears of joy and smiled after what she just read.

 _Ronnie Anne are you alright?_

Huh, yeah i'll be alright narrator guy."

 _And with that she left her room and went on with her day_ _while thinking about how she'll respond back to lincoln about the letter her sent her._

 **And here is the 2nd chapter of this beautiful story. remember to favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **The Loud House**

 _Lincoln was on his laptop when a video request from Ronnie Anne popped up on his screen._

"Ronnie Anne wants to video chat with me, wonder what she wants to talk about?"

Pr _obably about your letter?_

"Oh right."

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"what!? Oh man I hope she didnt read in the letter about video chatting about her reaction and just sent me a letter instead."

 _umm I don't think she sent you a letter dude_

"Oh just please be quiet narrator guy, I have to answer her call otherwise she'll keep calling till i pick up."

 _Alright I'll be quiet_

"Thank you."

 _Lincoln answered his girlfriends call and as luck would have it, she's staring right at him._

"Hey Ronnie Anne, how are you?"

"Hey Lame-O, I'm good since your here." she said while blushing.

 _This is going to be good_

"So, I got something from you and I read what you wrote me."

"Really, *gulps* what did you think?"

"What did I think!? I think it was the most beautiful thing you've ever wrote me". she admitted.

she eventually said the words she had been wanting to say him and they were...

"Lincoln I love you." she confessed

lincoln was at a loss of words over what he heard.

"Lincoln you there? Your being quiet all of a sudden?"

"Huh.. yeah i'm here, I was just thinking on what to say to you. he said while blushing.

She leaned closer to the screen so she could see what lincoln was about to say.

"Ronnie Anne, I love you too I'll always love you and you alone." he confessed.

They both held their hands out and touched their screens indicating that they missed each other.

"Ronnie Anne, I really hope you visit someday so we could hang out again."

"Well I might, since I'll have a short break from school."

"Really? Oh I can't wait." he said.

"Yeah me too." she said with a smile.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me Ronnie Anne?"

"yeah, I just wanted my boyfriend to know that I love him. Why is that wrong?" she asked him while having her arms crossed and a irritated expression.

"No, It's not wrong, I was just wondering." he reasured her.

"Ok well, see ya lame-O."

"Yeah, later Ronnie Anne.

 _well that went well i'd say._

"I guess so, narrator guy... i guess so".

 **And that's the third and final chapter of this story. I might do a sequel story but only time will tell. remember to favorite and review.**

 **also check out my other loud house story.**


End file.
